The present invention relates to a support plate of metal on which a plurality of electronic components, particularly integrated circuits, each of which has a metal base, are placed and held. Such support plates are used generally for the construction of electronic circuits and are therefore known.
Ordinarily, the support plates consist of aluminum and the bases consist of copper. The electronic components having the copper bases are seated on the support plates so that heat produced in the electronic components can be suitably lead away by the support plates. With the known support plates, the bases of the electronic components are soldered onto them. For this purpose, the support plates must be nickel-plated.
The electronic components on the support plates are connected to other electronic components. The testing of the components is possible only after they have been completely mounted. If a component then proves to be defective, it must be replaced. For this purpose it must be unsoldered, which requires a considerable application of heat due to the solder connection of the base to the support plate. This causes the result that adjacent electronic components also become unsoldered and thereby become unusable. Therefore replacement of individual electronic components for repair purposes becomes impossible.